


Talk Fluffy To Me

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Cock Worship, Day 8, Dom/sub, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sub! Jack, dom! crutchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Turns out, Crutchie's got an even bigger praise kink than Jack.





	Talk Fluffy To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: slight mention of physical punishment (the sexy kind dw) at the end

“You look really nice today, Crutchie,” Jack mentioned as he walked past him.

“Aw, thanks hon,” Crutchie said, blushing. 

“No, like, _really_ nice,” Jack said. “Did you do something different with your hair?” He sat down next to Crutchie, ruffling his hair.

“Jack, no!” Crutchie laughed. “I look normal, okay?”

“No. You never look normal. You’re _stunning,_ dear.” Blood rushed to Crutchie’s face as Jack kissed him, but it wasn’t the only place blood was rushing to. He squirmed away from Jack, giggling despite himself.

“My handsome, handsome Crutchie, I’m so lucky to have you,” Jack continued.

“Jackie, stop,” Crutchie said, accidentally calling Jack the nickname he only used during sex. And Jack noticed. He noticed right away.

“Why sto- oh,” Jack said, noticing Crutchie’s mostly-hard cock. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Crutchie choked. 

Jack raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Crutchie shifted, his erection brushing uncomfortably against the front of his pants.

“Why wouldn’t I want to? Anyone would jump at the chance to get their hands on such a hot stud.” Jack straddled Crutchie, lapping seductively at his neck. “And lucky me, I get this one all to myself.”

Crutchie yanked Jack closer, pressing him up against his bulge. “More like _I’ve_ got _you_ all to myself. Remember who’s in charge here.”

Jack whined. “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.” He arched his back, rubbing up against Crutchie’s cock.

“Good boy,” Crutchie purred. “Now keep talking, and that’s an order!”

“Yes Sir!” Jack hastily unzipped Crutchie’s pants, fondling him gently. “Thank you for letting me pleasure you, Sir!” He tilted his head back, letting Crutchie nip at his throat. “Fuck, I_ love_ it when you do that!” 

Crutchie responded by biting down on his shoulder, sucking a mark that was sure to bruise. Jack mewled, unintentionally bucking his hips against Crutchie. “Please, Sir, mark me!” he gasped. “I want everyone to know I’m owned, I’m so _proud_ to be owned by such a good master!” Crutchie happily obliged, biting every bit of Jack’s neck he could reach.

Jack’s eyes rolled up into his skull and he groaned loudly. He awkwardly slid down Crutchie’s body, kneeling on the floor and looking down. “Can I please suck your cock, Sir?” he asked, continuing to jerk Crutchie off. 

Crutchie bucked his hips. “I want you to keep telling me how wonderful I am,” he growled, even as Jack kissed his cock, eliciting a breathy moan. 

“But Sir,” Jack whined, shifting to show his tenting pants. “I love sucking you off! It feels so good to choke on a thick, long cock!”

“Yeah, just like that!” Crutchie shifted as Jack kissed his length again, pulling his pants and underwear down enough to lap at the base of his cock.

“Fuck, Sir, you taste so good,” he panted. “I love servicing you, I love getting to taste your cock and bury my face between your thighs!”

“Jackie, _keep talking_!” Crutchie moaned. His cock dripped precum on Jack’s face, and he whined.

“Master makes me feel so good, please, I know I don’t deserve it, but please let me suck your cock, I promise I’ll be good!” Jack rambled.

“Jackie, fuck, please!” Crutchie yelled, grabbing Jack by the hair and shoving him roughly down. Jack took his cock quickly, one cheek bulging from the size. He moaned around it, already drooling all over himself from the sudden intrusion. He snuck one hand into his pants, since Crutchie was too busy fucking his face to punish him.

"Jackie..." Crutchie gasped. He was already close from being lavished with praise, and damn, was Jack good with his mouth. He eased the pressure on Jack's head so he could pull off him if he needed, but Jack didn't budge as Crutchie filled his mouth with cum. The sensation pushed Jack over the edge, and he spilled in his hand as he swallowed.

"Wow." Crutchie sat back, gasping for breath. "That was fantastic, Jack. Are you okay?"

"Yes Sir." Jack tried to hide his cum-covered hand behind his back.

"Doesn't matter, I know what you did." Jack lowered his head in shame until Crutchie added "I'm not even mad at you for disobeying. That was one of the best orgasms I've ever had." Jack beamed.

"I'll just have to file that away for later then," he said cheekily.

"Jack, if you use this to tease me in public I will cane you."

"Bold of you to assume that's not what I want."


End file.
